Wonkyu Oneshot: I Love You
by wonakyu
Summary: Choi Siwon, seorang anak dokter berusia 18 tahun yang di libur musim panasnya ikut orangtuanya bekerja ke Pulau Namhae sebagai dokter sementara. Di sana, ia bertemu Kyuhyun, teman barunya yang menderita penyakit TBC. Bersama Kyuhyun, ia belajar banyak tentang cinta dan persahabatan.


Kapal itu tiba di pelabuhan di Pulau Namhae tepat jam 10 pagi. Tidak kurang dan tidak lebih dari waktu yang ditentukan. Matahari yang bersinar terik menembus jendela kabin yang ada di geladak atas. Si anak dokter sedang sibuk mengganti frekuensi radio kecilnya.

"Siwon, cepatlah. Kita sudah sampai"

Choi Siwon. Anak laki-laki berusia 17 tahun itu mengikuti orang tuanya yang bekerja akan sebagai dokter di Pulau Namhae untuk musim panas tahun ini. Pulau itu memiliki pantai yang indah dan belum pernah terjamah.

Siwon memiliki rambut hitam pekat dan berwajah tampan. Ia menatap orang tuanya yang sudah bersiap meninggalkan kabin dengan barang-barang mereka. Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke sebuah bingkai foto kecil yang ia selalu bawa selama perjalanan menuju pulau itu.

"Kau pasti akan menemukan teman baru, sayang"

Orang-orang dari sebuah kampung yang berada dekat dengan Pantai Sangju menyambut sang dokter yang jauh-jauh datang dari kota metropolitan, Seoul. Mereka menyambut kedua dokter yang merupakan pasangan suami istri itu dengan antusias. Bahkan mereka sudah menyiapkan rumah yang sekaligus akan menjadi klinik tempat praktik kedua dokter itu.

Siwon yang memakai sebuah topi lebar menurunkan sedikit topinya karena merasa kegerahan di kepalanya. Dia melirik ke sekitarnya. Pantai dengan laut biru dan dikelilingi karang tinggi terlihat jelas dari kampung yang ia datangi.

Tidak hanya bersikap baik pada keluarga si dokter. Para warga kampung itu juga meladeni Siwon bak 'anak raja'. Namun beberapa dari mereka ada yang mencibir karena si 'anak raja' itu bersikap dingin dan tak pernah terlihat tersenyum kepada mereka. Biarpun begitu, bibir tipis yang cemberut itu sama sekali tidak mengurangi ketampanannya.

"Silakan makan siang dulu, dokter!", kata Leeteuk dengan ramah. Pemimpin kampung itu sangat murah senyum dan disegani oleh warganya. Ia amat berperan saat membangun klinik kecil di kampung itu.

Tidak banyak remaja seumuran Siwon yang Siwon lihat sendiri di sana. Padahal sebetulnya sifat dinginnya itu lah yang membuat remaja-remaja itu tidak mendekati Siwon. Namun ada beberapa gadis cantik yang mau berkenalan dengannya. Siwon meladeni gadis-gadis itu dengan berbasa-basi. Tapi Choi Siwon adalah tipikal remaja yang mudah bosan, ia memutuskan kembali ke klinik orang tuanya yang sudah dibuka sejak pukul 2 siang tadi.

Siwon terkejut sekaligus merasa kasihan. Banyak orang-orang tua ataupun wanita dengan balita yang mengantre untuk pemeriksaan kesehatan gratis di klinik itu.

Sekali pun ia merasa iba, tidak ada pikiran yang terlintas di benaknya untuk membantu kedua orang tuanya yang sedang bekerja. Toh Siwon sendiri tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan dunia medis. Pengetahuan dari orang tuanya di bidang kedokteran hanya dijadikan pengetahuan umum baginya.

Saat ia duduk di atas balkon, sesuatu menarik perhatiannya. Anak itu—yang berada di bawah balkon— terlihat sangat jelas di antara orang-orang pantai yang memiliki kulit _tanned_. Anak itu berkulit cerah yang kontras dengan rambutnya yang kecoklatan. Siwon memperhatikan anak itu. Dia bertubuh kurus namun kulitnya yang benar-benar cerah membuatnya dapat dilihat Siwon dengan jelas. Sepertinya ia sedang mengantar ayahnya yang sedang berobat ke klinik itu. Tiba-tiba anak itu mengadah ke atas dan tepat melihat ke arah Siwon. Sebuah masker menutupi wajahnya sehingga hanya kedua matanya yang dapat terlihat. Siwon merasa berdebar saat melihat mata anak itu yang menurutnya sangat indah. Entah hanya pikiran Siwon atau apa, mata anak itu menyipit seolah bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman dari balik masker. Perlahan-lahan ujung rambut anak itu tidak terlihat lagi seiring antrean yang terus berjalan.

Siwon turun dari balkon tempat ia bersantai untuk melihat anak itu lebih dekat. Ia hanya menyaksikan seorang pria tua yang dibawa anak itu, diperiksa oleh ayahnya. Hanya suara batuk yang beberapa kali keluar dari mulut anak yang memakai masker itu. Namun Siwon tidak bisa menyaksikan terlalu banyak karena sang ibu memanggilnya tiba-tiba.

Ketika Siwon kembali ke ruangan pemeriksaan, ayahnya sedang melayani pasien yang lain. Siwon pergi berlari keluar dari rumahnya. Melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri, berusaha mencari anak bermasker yang ia lihat dari atas balkon tadi. Ia mengelilingi rumah-rumah para penduduk kampung itu dan memerhatikannya satu persatu.

Kemudian matanya tertuju pada sebuah rumah yang terdapat sepasang sandal merah kecil juga yang mirip dengan sandal yang anak tadi pakai. Ia melihat ke arah jendela rumah itu. Jendelanya yang bersih membuatnya dapat melihat isi rumah itu dengan jelas. Seorang pria tua dengan uban di rambutnya bersama seorang anak yang memakai masker. Mereka terlihat sedang sibuk membuat kerajinan. Anak itu melihat ke jendela dan ia juga melihat Siwon di luar sana. Mereka menatap cukup lama. Si pria tua menyadari anaknya sedang menatap sesuatu di jendela. Lalu pria itu juga melihat ke jendela. Siwon kaget saat pria tua itu mengetahui keberadaannya, lalu ia berbalik dan berjalan pergi.

"Sapa saja dia", kata pria itu kepada anaknya.

Anak itu telihat ragu namun ia masih melihat Siwon yang berjalan belum terlalu jauh dari jendela. Dia meninggalkan kerajinan tangannya lalu berlari ke luar rumah. Suara kakinya terdengar oleh Siwon sehingga Siwon kembali menengok ke rumah itu. Ia mendapati anak dengan masker itu sedang berdiri di atas teras yang tinggi. Ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa namun Siwon berlari menghampirinya. Wajah anak bermasker itu terlihat pucat.

"Hei", kata anak itu saat Siwon mendekat. Siwon menjawab sapaan anak itu.

"Kau anak dokter yang datang dari kota, bukan?", tanya anak itu seraya duduk di atas teras yang tinggi.

"Iya"

"Duduklah. Tadi aku datang ke klinik orang tua mu", kata anak itu lagi.

"Ya, aku melihatmu"

"Begitu kah? Oh, namaku Cho Kyuhyun", kata anak itu sambil tersenyum namun tidak menawarkan diri untuk berjabat tangan. Siwon memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Aku datang ke sini untuk mengikuti orang tua ku bekerja"

"Pasti menyenangkan sekali bisa tinggal di kota"

"Kau benar. Setidaknya di sana ada pendingin ruangan"

"Apa kau kepanasan?"

"Tidak terlalu. Di sini cukup sejuk"

Siwon dan Kyuhyun berbincang di teras, mengayunkan kaki mereka yang tidak cukup panjang untuk menyentuh pasir di bawahnya.

"Untuk apa ayahmu tadi datang?", tanya Siwon.

"ayahku seorang nelayan. Ia sering merasa pegal-pegal dan pusing, tapi itu hanya karena ia terlalu lelah mungkin"

"Aku pikir kau yang akan berobat ke klinik itu. Kenapa kau memakai masker?"

"Oh masker ini. Aku sakit tuberculosis1. Penyakit ini menular dan berbahaya. Jika aku tidak memakai masker kau dan yang lain bisa tertular"

Siwon tertegun, namun ia tetap mendengarkan cerita Kyuhyun tentang penyakitnya itu.

"Maka dari itu kulitku tidak sering terbakar matahari seperti yang lain karena aku lebih sering di rumah"

"Apakah kamu tidak bosan tinggal di rumah? Kau sedang liburan musim panas, bukan?"

"Sebetulnya aku ingin pergi dan bermain ke pantai. Namun aku sering disuruh pulang ke rumah oleh orang-orang sekitar sana… Karena penyakitku menular. Tapi selama liburan ini, aku membuat beberapa kerajinan tangan dari kulit kerang yang ayah ku kumpulkan dari pantai dan ku jual hasil kerajinan itu di pantai saat sore hari. Di sore hari tidak terlalu ramai"

"Tapi kau menggunakan masker, bukan? Mengapa mereka bersikap begitu?", nada bicara Siwon terdengar kesal karena tidak menyukai sikap penduduk yang tinggal dekat pantai.

"Iya, begitulah. Oh, kau tahu? Kau temanku yang pertama yang berbicara denganku setelah libur musim panas dimulai", Kyuhyun tersenyum.

Kata 'Temanku' membuat sikap dingin Siwon mencair seiring panasnya matahari yang bertambah. Siwon menggoyangkan kepalanya karena terasa pegal setelah terus-terusan menengok ke arah Kyuhyun yang ada di sampingnya. Kyuhyun terbatuk-batuk dan membuang mukanya dari Siwon.

"Kau baik-baik saja?", tanya Siwon yang khawatir karena teman barunya itu terlihat pucat.

"Iya, aku tak apa-apa", jawabnya sambil menunduk. Tangannya menutupi mulut dan hidungnya karena maskernya sudah dilepas. Siwon melihat bekas darah di ujung masker itu.

"Kyuhyun—"

"Siwon, bisakah kau pulang? Orang tua mu pasti khawatir jika kau tak kembali", kata Kyuhyun. Sebuah permintaan maaf dan penyesalan terlihat dari cara Kyuhyun memandang Siwon. Siwon turun dari atas teras itu sambil tetap memandang Kyuhyun.

"Kau yakin kau tidak apa-apa?", tanya Siwon lagi.

"Iya, maaf Siwon. Mungkin kita bisa bertemu lagi lain waktu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, selamat tinggal", Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan buru-buru menutup pintu rumahnya. Siwon menatap pintu yang tertutup itu dengan pandangan murung. Ia berlari-lari pulang menuju rumahnya.

1 Tuberculosis (TB) is a disease caused by bacteria called Mycobacterium tuberculosis. The bacteria usually attack the lungs, but they can also damage other parts of the body.

TB spreads through the air when a person with TB of the lungs or throat coughs, sneezes, or talks. If you have been exposed, you should go to your doctor for tests. You are more likely to get TB if you have a weak immune system. (author)

Siwon berdiam diri di kamarnya sambil menatap keluar jendela. Hari sudah gelap dan jalanan di luar sudah sepi. Dari jendela kamar nya di lantai dua, Siwon dapat melihat para nelayan yang bersiap-siap pergi melaut untuk mencari ikan. Seketika pikiran nya melayang memikirkan teman barunya yang kini sendirian di rumah. Ia hanya tinggal dengan ayahnya, jika ayahnya pergi bekerja, tentu saja ia akan tinggal sendirian di rumah. Siwon menatap jendela itu dengan sendu.

Tiba-tiba dia berinisiatif untuk menanyakan tentang penyakit temannya itu kepada orang tuanya. Siwon berlari menemui orang tuanya yang berjaga di lantai bawah.

"Ibu, ayah", Siwon menghampiri kedua orang tuanya yang sedang menulis sesuatu di atas sebuah meja bundar dan besar. Ia duduk di sebelah ibunya.

"Ada apa, Siwon?", tanya ayahnya saat meletakkan pulpen nya di atas meja.

"Ke mana saja kamu siang ini? Bagaimana, kau sudah mendapat teman baru, sayang?", Nyonya Choi langsung menyerbu anaknya dengan sejumlah pertanyaan.

"Uhm..", Siwon terdiam, ia nampak sedang berpikir.

"apakah orang sehat tidak boleh berteman dengan penderita TBC?", tanya Siwon tiba-tiba. Kedua orang tuanya menampakkan wajah kaget.

"Tentu saja boleh", Nyonya Choi tersenyum.

"TBC memang menular dan lebih tepatnya sangat mudah menular. Bakterinya dapat dengan mudah tersebar saat si penderita batuk atau bersin. Untuk itu, sebaiknya si penderita memakai masker untuk menghindari penularan", ibunya menjelaskan. Siwon menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apakah penyakit itu bisa disembuhkan?", tanya Siwon dengan suara yang sedih.

"Penyembuhannya butuh waktu lama. Penyakit itu hanya bisa sembuh jika bakteri penyebab penyakit itu mati. Tapi jika bakterinya belum mati, penyakit itu bisa kambuh lagi", kata Tuan Choi.

"Memangnya ada apa, Siwon?"

"Aku bertemu dengan….. teman baru. Dia sakit tuberculosis", jawab Siwon. Ia berpikir bahwa orang tuanya akan meminta dirinya untuk menjauhi teman barunya itu. Nyonya Choi berdiri dan berjalan menuju sebuah laci. Siwon menunduk untuk menghindari tatapan orang tuanya.

"Berikan ini padanya, dan sebaiknya kau memakai masker ini saat bersamanya", dia memberikan 2 masker bergambar teddy bear. Sontak Siwon kaget saat melihat motif masker-masker itu.

"Itu adalah masker lepas pakai jadi—"

"Mom, kenapa gambarnya harus teddy bear?!", wajah Siwon memerah.

"Hanya gambar ini yang ada untuk masker jenis itu. Tapi lucu kan? Teman barumu itu perempuan, bukan?"

"Dia cowok!"

"Tidak masalah, gambar ini tidak terlalu girly untuk laki-laki"

Siwon menatap kedua masker itu dengan nanar, namun ia tetap menyimpan mereka. Dia menarik nafas berat kemudian memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

"Siwon! Ambil buku ini, kau bisa tahu lebih banyak tentang TB di sini", kata ayahnya sambil memberikan sebuah buku tebal tentang kesehatan. Siwon menerimanya, biarpun ia tidak yakin akan membaca buku itu sampai habis.

"Lain kali, ajak teman mu itu main ke sini, oke?"

Siwon mengangguk dengan mantap lalu kembali ke kamarnya sambil membawa buku itu.

Keesokan pagi yang cerah, Siwon berjalan menuju rumah Kyuhyun dengan bersemangat. Rencana nya, ia akan mengajak Kyuhyun sarapan bersama karena ia tahu, Kyuhyun akan sendirian sampai ayahnya pulang nanti.

"Kyuhyun! Kyuhyun!", Siwon memanggil Kyuhyun dari depan rumah. Tak lama kemudian, seseorang membukakan pintu. Dia adalah Kyuhyun, yang dalam keadaan masih pagi sudah memakai masker.

"Siwon! Ada perlu apa?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu…. Sarapan bersama!", ujar Siwon riang.

Kyuhyun terlihat sedang mempertimbangkan ajakan Siwon.

"Semalaman kau sendirian, bukan? Makanya aku mengajakmu untuk sarapan bersamaku"

"Maaf, tapi.. aku nggak ingin kamu kasihani", kata Kyuhyun murung. Siwon membelalakkan mata, dadanya terasa nyeri.

"I-ini bukan karena aku kasihan! Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang kita adalah teman? Apakah tidak boleh seorang teman mengajak temannya untuk makan bersama?", kata Siwon, sedikit berteriak. Mereka berdua diam. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya bisa begitu perhatian pada temannya itu. Kyuhyun akhirnya menunjukkan wajahnya kembali.

"Kau benar.. aku minta maaf.. kebetulan aku sedang memasak untuk sarapan, mau sarapan bersamaku?"

Rumah itu sangat sederhana namun cukup luas dan nyaman untuk ditinggali 2 orang. Tidak ada TV dan satu-satunya benda yang membuat ruangan itu sejuk adalah sebuah kipas angin kecil.

"Sudah sangat lama tidak ada yang main ke rumahku", kata Kyuhyun sambil membawa membawa makanan. "Kau tidak usah takut tertular, piring dan alat makan yang kau gunakan itu tidak pernah ku pakai. Aku selalu memakai alat makan yang sama setiap harinya"

Siwon mengangguk mengerti. Dalam hatinya, ia merasa kasihan kepada teman barunya itu yang hidup terbatas dalam hal apapun. Kyuhyun melepas maskernya, itulah pertama kalinya Siwon melihat wajah Kyuhyun secara keseluruhan.

"Padahal aku baru ganti tadi pagi", gumam Kyuhyun.

"Jemur saja, Kyu. Bakteri itu akan mati jika dijemur di bawah sinar matahari", kata Siwon. Semalaman, ia sudah membaca banyak tentang tuberculosis dari buku yang ayahnya berikan.

"Begitu kah?"

"Iya! Tapi aku tidak tahu apakah itu berlaku untuk masker atau tidak. Setahuku masker memang hanya dipakai sekali saja. Tapi terserah kau saja, aku mempunyai sesuatu untukmu!"

"Maaf merepotkanmu", kata Kyuhyun. Siwon tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu, toh ia senang kalau bisa membantu orang lain. Menatap wajah Kyuhyun keseluruhan membuatnya merasakan perasaan aneh yang berdesir di dalam dirinya.

"Sehabis makan, akan ku tunjukkan hasil kerajinan tangan dari kulit kerang yang ku buat bersama ayah"

Siwon tersenyum dan mengangguk antusias.

Sesuai dengan perkataan Kyuhyun, anak itu menunjukkan sebuah kotak besar yang berisi kerajinan tangan dari kulit kerang.

"Keren! Kau membuatnya sendiri?!"

"Terima kasih. Ya, aku membuatnya sendiri dengan ayahku. Kau boleh ambil yang kau suka"

"Oh, Ini gelang, ya?"

"Sama seperti yang ku gunakan", Kyuhyun menunjukkan pergelangan tangannya.

"Boleh aku minta yang ini?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Makasih", Siwon memakai gelang itu di tangan kirinya. "Apakah gelang ini membuatku terlihat seperti perempuan?", tanya nya dengan kurang percaya diri.

"Sama sekali tidak! Kau terlihat keren! Lihatlah, kita seperti anak kembar, bukan?", kata Kyuhyun ceria. "Pagi ini aku akan mengumpulkan kulit-kulit kerang di pantai. Kau mau ikut?"

"Benarkah? Dengan senang hati!"

Kyuhyun mulai mengenakan maskernya yang sebelumnya ia lepas.

"Kyuhyun, aku punya sesuatu untukmu", Siwon berdiri dan memberikan sesuatu padanya. Sebuah masker bergambar teddy bear. Kemudian ia mengambil masker yang lain dengan gambar yang sama, kemudian memakainya.

"Dengan begini, kita sama", kata Siwon.

Kyuhyun diam mematung, menatap benda pemberian Siwon. Hatinya benar-benar tersentuh.

"Terima kasih, Siwon", Kyuhyun tersenyum senang. Sekali lagi, Siwon merasakan debaran aneh pada dadanya.

Mereka berdua berjalan bersama-sama di Pantai Sangju. Jejak kaki mereka terlihat beriringan di sepanjang pantai. Keduanya sama-sama merasa senang. Suara deburan ombak mengiringi waktu yan g mereka habiskan bersama.

Perahu para nelayan terlihat sangat kecil dari kejauhan. Sebuah keong kecil yang sedang berjalan di tengah-tengah pasir menarik perhatian Siwon. Ia berjongkok untuk mengambil keong itu. Tiba-tiba ia menyentuh sebuah tangan yang ingin mengambil keong itu juga.

"Kau suka keong itu?", tanya Kyuhyun sambil tertawa lepas. Wajah Siwon memerah, ia mengakui bahwa tangan Kyuhyun sangat hangat dan lembut saat ia sentuh. Siwon melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun segera. Kyuhyun mengambil keong itu lalu ia mengangkat lengan Siwon. Ia membiarkan keong itu berjalan di atas tangan Siwon. Siwon merasa kegelian namun ia dan Kyuhyun terus memerhatikan keong itu berjalan walau sesekali, temannya itu terbatuk-batuk.

"Lucu ya?", tanya Siwon. "Aku ingin membawanya pulang tapi kasihan juga kalau aku memasukkannya bersamaan dengan kulit-kulit kerang di plastik ini"

Kyuhyun melirik ke sekitar mereka. Tiba-tiba ia berdiri dan berlari ke tempat lain. Lalu ia kembali lagi dengan membawa sebuah gelas bekas air mineral.

"Aku heran mengapa ada orang yang mau mengotori pantai seindah ini.. tapi karena ini—", Kyuhyun mengambil keong itu. Ia juga mengambil pasir dengan tangannya lalu menumpahkannya ke dalam gelas plastik kosong itu. "Kita bisa membawanya pulang keong ini"

"Itu keong ku!"

"Bukan kau, tapi kita. Kita menemukannya bersama, bukan?"

"jadi… Kita namakan apa keong ini?", tanya Siwon sambil memandangi keong itu.

"Kalau nama kita digabung…. Ah, bagaimana dengan Kyuwon?", Kyuhyun suggested.

"Ku rasa lebih bagus Wonkyu"

"Kita main gunting, batu, kertas saja kalau begitu", kata Kyuhyun yang masih mempertahankan pendapatnya.

"Yeah, aku menang!", kata Siwon sambil tersenyum senang. Ia mengeluarkan batu sementara Kyuhyun mengeluarkan gunting.

"Baiklah, kau boleh menyimpannya", balas Kyuhyun. Ia membelakangi Siwon sambil menutup hidungnya yang sudah tertutup masker itu kemudian ia terbatuk-batuk cukup lama. Ia baru ingat, ia lupa minum obat pagi itu. Ia mengelus dadanya yang terasa nyeri.

"Ada apa, Kyu?"

"Nggak apa-apa"

"Kau sudah obat, kan, teman?"

"Sudah", Kyuhyun mengangguk.

Sebuah kotak kaca kecil berisi sebuah keong menghiasi pojok kamar Siwon. Ia sudah memindahkan Wonkyu dari gelas plastik ke sebuah kotak kaca berukuran kecil.

Sebuah gelang yang terbuat dari kulit kerang masih melingkar dengan setia di pergelangan tangan Siwon, begitu pun Kyuhyun.

Malam itu mereka habiskan bersama di teras depan rumah Kyuhyun. Siwon menemani Kyuhyun yang sendirian di rumahnya karena ayahnya bekerja. Sebuah lagu Korea klasik mengalun dari radio yang ia bawa. Mereka memandang ke atas langit gelap berbintang. Di saat lagu di radio itu berganti ke lagu yang mereka suka, mereka bernyanyi bersama dengan riang.

Siwon ingat bagaimana ia menghabiskan tiap sore liburannya dengan berjalan kaki di pinggir pantai bersama Kyuhyun. Sensasi saat kakinya tergelitik pasir pantai yang berada di bawah kakinya saat air laut menenggelamkan telapak kakinya. Juga duduk berdua sambil menatap matahari terbenam untuk beristirahat setelah menjual perhiasan dari kulit kerang pada para turis yang datang ke pantai indah itu. Sesekali, uangnya mereka gunakan untuk menikmati es kelapa di sebuah pendopo. Mereka tidak pernah ingat waktu di saat sedang bersama-sama. Untuk itu, Kyuhyun selalu membawa obatnya setiap kali keluar rumah.

Sampai akhirnya, tiba beberapa hari sebelum musim panas yang indah buat mereka itu berakhir. Siwon dan Kyuhyun duduk di pinggir pantai sambil menunggu matahari terbenam. Kyuhyun menggali pasir dengan tangannya. Lalu menuliskan namanya di atas pasir dengan telunjuknya. Kemudian ia menambahkan nama Siwon di samping namanya. Sebuah tulisan 'Kyuhyun dan Siwon pernah di sini!' terukir di atas pasir pantai itu.

"Apa yang kau tulis, teman?", tanya Siwon penasaran. Kyuhyun menggeser tubuhnya sehingga Siwon dapat melihat tulisannya. Siwon tertawa setelah membaca tulisan itu.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun melepas maskernya saat Siwon menuliskan sesuatu di pasir. Kyuhyun memasukkan masker itu ke dalam plastik obat lalu menutup segelnya. Ia memejamkan mata lalu mengambil napas sedalam-dalamnya. Saat itu cuaca sedang berangin. Siwon menengok ke arah Kyuhyun seusai menuliskan sebuah kalimat di atas pasir pantai. Kyuhyun juga menengok ke arah Siwon di saat yang bersamaan. Yang Siwon rasakan saat itu adalah perasaan berdebar setiap kali ia menatap wajah Kyuhyun dari dekat. Wajah manis itu sungguh memesonanya. Ia tidak dapat menahan hasratnya lagi— untuk mencium Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membelalakkan mata saat Siwon memberikan sebuah ciuman di bibirnya. Siwon memejamkan matanya sementara bibirnya berpautan dengan bibir Kyuhyun. Temannya itu diam membisu, ia tidak membalas ciuman dari Siwon.

Kemudian Siwon melepas ciuman singkat itu. Wajahnya memerah karena malu dan gugup. Sementara Kyuhyun masih menatap Siwon dengan pandangan tidak percaya dan napasnya tersengal-sengal.

"Kyuhyun..", Siwon memberanikan diri untuk menatap wajah Kyuhyun dan meraih tangannya. Namun Kyuhyun menepis tangannya. Lalu ia berdiri dan berlari meninggalkan Siwon. Dada Siwon terasa nyeri saat ia melihat Kyuhyun berlari meninggalkannya. Ia menundukkan kepala. Di samping tempat di mana ia duduk, terdapat tulisan 'Aku Suka Kamu' yang belum sempat dibaca Kyuhyun.

"2 hari lagi kita akan kembali ke Seoul", kata Nyonya Choi.

Siwon tidak terlalu kaget mendengar berita itu, dia memang sudah menghitung hari kapan ia akan pulang sejak ia datang ke pulau itu. Yang membuatnya sedih adalah bagaimana ia bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Kyuhyun sementara orang yang ia sukai itu tiba-tiba pergi dan tidak mau menemuinya.

Siwon hanya bisa memandangi Wonkyu dari balik kotak kaca tembus pandang itu. He berandai-andai jika saja ia tidak mencium Kyuhyun tadi. Padahal seharusnya malam itu ia dan Kyuhyun sedang bersama-sama mendengarkan radio seperti malam-malam sebelumnya.

Suara orang batuk berkali-kali terdengar dari dalam kamar mandi rumah itu. Tetesan darah kental terlihat di kloset kamar mandi. Kyuhyun melihat wajah pucatnya di cermin, air mata membasahi pipinya. Dadanya terasa sangat sakit karena batuk berkali-kali. Ia benar-benar membenci dirinya saat itu.

Siwon bingung saat keong peliharaannya sama sekali tidak mau menyentuh makanan yang ia berikan. Bahkan makanan yang ia beri semalam sama sekali belum disentuh.

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun terbaring lemah di tempat tidurnya. Ia bahkan belum sempat mandi pagi.

"Kau yakin kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya, aku tak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin istirahat", Ia berusaha memejamkan matanya yang terasa panas saat menutup. Di cuaca yang panas hari itu, Kyuhyun menggigil kedinginan.

"Kenapa Siwon tidak datang ke sini? Biasanya anak itu sering datang..", tanya ayah Kyuhyun sambil memeras kompres utnuk anaknya. Kyuhyun memilih diam.

"bagaimana jika kau masih sakit begitu sampai malam tiba? Ku dengar akan nada hujan deras nanti malam"

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayah juga tidak akan bekerja, kan?"

"Maaf.. tapi aku akan bekerja malam ini"

Kyuhyun merajuk namun ayahnya akan tetap bekerja malam itu. Ayahnya mengelus rambutnya dengan lembut. Ia merasakan kesedihan yang selama ini tidak pernah ia rasakan. Hatinya terasa hampa di saat Siwon tak ada di sampingnya.

Hari itu Siwon habiskan untuk membantu orang tuanya membongkar klinik itu. Tugas mereka selama 3 bulan itu sudah berakhir. Besok pagi mereka sudah harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada pulau itu.

Malam harinya, hujan deras disertai petir mengguyur pulau itu sekitar pukul 8. Siwon berada di kamarnya di lantai 2. Dirinya sempat khawatir dengan keadaan Kyuhyun. Ia sudah berusaha menemui Kyuhyun dengan pergi ke rumahnya tadi siang, namun tak ada jawaban. Kemudian ia merubah pikirannya dan meyakinkan bahwa Kyuhyun akan baik-baik saja, karena ayahnya tidak mungkin bekerja jika hujan turun sederas itu.

Siwon membuka tirai jendelanya dan melihat pemandangan pantai yang sedang diguyur hujan deras. Langit malam itu juga lebih gelap dari biasanya.

Ombak di pantai itu juga menjadi lebih ganas dari biasanya. Berkali-kali ombak itu menghantam karang-karang terjal yang terdapat di beberapa sisi pantai. Siwon terperangah saat melihat sebuah perahu nelayan terombang-ambing oleh ombak pantai dan terjebak di antara tebing-tebing pantai yang tinggi. Ia melihat ada 3 orang di perahu itu. Kemudian ia menajamkan indra penglihatannya, ia melihat seseorang dengan jas hujan berlari-lari di pesisir pantai. Ia merasa seperti mengenali gaya orang itu berlari. Ia berusaha menghubung-hubungkan semuanya dengan yang ia ketahui.

Ada perahu terjebak di sana! Siwon sungguh panik. Jika orang berjas hujan itu benar Kyuhyun, maka yang terjebak di perahu itu mungkin adalah ayah Kyuhyun yang merupakan seorang nelayan.

Siwon mengobrak-abrik lemarinya untuk mencari jas hujan. ketika ia menemukannya, ia menuruni tangga secara diam-diam. Ia ingat di mana ia menyimpan tali tambang di saat ia dan orang tuanya membongkar klinik tadi sore. Ia mengambil semua tali yang ada. Namun tiba-tiba sura langkah kaki terdengar.

"Kau sedang apa?", tanya Nyonya Choi.

"Uhm.. Barangku tertinggal di laci ini, jadi aku membongkar semuanya"

"Tapi kenapa kau memakai jas hujan?"

"Kamarku bocor sehingga aku memakai jas hujan ini agar tidak kebasahan. Aku ingin mengambil wadah untuk menampung airnya"

Nyonya Choi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Namun ia tidak membahas itu lagi kemudian pergi ke lantai 2. Siwon merasa bersalah. Biarpun ia terkadang bersikap dingin dan suka memberontak, ia tidak pernah berbohong pada orang tuanya.

Kyuhyun berusaha berlari ke tebing-tebing yang mengelilingi pantai itu. Sesekali ia terjatuh namun ia segera bangkit. Hujan yang deras memburamkan matanya. Siwon masih berlari di pinggir pantai, ia mencari ke mana Kyuhyun pergi.

"Ayah!", Kyuhyun menunduk dan menunjukkan wajahnya dari atas tebing. Ayah dan kedua orang pemuda yang ada di atas perahu itu menengok ke asal suara. Mereka saling berpegangan ke badan perahu agar tidak terjatuh dan agar tidak terbentur karang-karang yang besar.

"Mengapa kau ke sini?! Pulang lah sana!", bentak ayah Kyuhyun.

Tentu saja sangat berat untuk Kyuhyun jika ia meninggalkan ayahnya di sana. Meski ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana, ia akan tetap di sana bersama ayahnya sampai bantuan datang atau sampai badai itu berakhir.

"Bantu aku mengikat tali ini dan ayahmu akan selamat!", kata sebuah suara yang datang dari belakang.

Kyuhyun kaget, di hadapannya Siwon sedang menyambungkan tali-tali yang ia bawa agar menjadi untaian tali yang lebih panjang. Ia mengikat tali-tali itu ke pohon yang ada di dekat mereka.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Bantu aku!", kata Siwon member perintah. Kyuhyun membantu Siwon membuat simpul mati di pohon itu. Kemudian meeka menjatuhkan untaian tali itu ke bawah tebing.

"Jaga tali ini, tarik di saat ada yang naik. Mengerti?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Siwon sebetulnya tidak ahli dalam hal memanjat atau menuruni tebing. Ia hanya melakukan apa yang seorang jagoan lakukan yang pernah ia baca dari novel fiksi. Ia berpegangan pada tali itu lalu melompat secara perlahan ke bawah.

"Siwon?!", Tuan Cho kaget saat melihat Siwon datang dengan tali.

Sementara siwon sedang berusaha berdiri di atas bebatuan yang licin itu, seorang pemuda yang sudah ketakutan meloncat dari perahu lalu meraih tali itu. Namun Siwon segera mendorongnya.

"Dasar bodoh! Apa kau tidak pernah belajar menghormati orang tua? Persilakan Tuan Choi naik terlebih dahulu!", Siwon melotot padanya.

"Sudahlah Siwon, biarkan mereka naik duluan. Mereka masih muda, masih banyak hal yang harus mereka lakukan"

"Tapi!"

"Siwon…", pria tua itu menggelengkan kepala.

Siwon meilirik ke arah 2 pemuda yang ketakutan itu.

"apa yang kalian tunggu? Cepat naik!", Siwon berteriak kencang. Kedua pemuda bertubuh kurus itu bergantian naik ke atas tebing. Kyuhyun bersusah payah untuk menarik tali itu.

"Hati-hati, pak", kata Siwon saat tiba giliran Tuan Cho untuk menaiki tebing itu. Kedua pria yang tadi bersamanya entah pergi ke mana setelah mereka berhasil diselamatkan. Siwon mengawasi dari bawah, bersiap-siap jika ada yang terjadi pada Tuan Cho yang tua itu.

"Ayah! Ayo, Yah!", Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya lalu ia berhasil mengangkat ayahnya.

"Kyuhyun, pulanglah sekarang. Biarkan aku yang mengurusi Siwon!", perintah Tuan Cho. Kyuhyun melirik ke bawah, Siwon sedang berusaha menaiki tebing dengan tali itu. Tuan Cho sudah berkali-kali menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk segera pulang mengingat anak itu mempunyai penyakit kronis.

Siwon sedang berusaha agar tidak terjatuh, tangannya yang licin saat berpegangan pada tali membuatnya takut terjatuh.

"Siwon! Berjuanglah!", Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya tiba-tiba. Ia tidak mau pulang. Menurutnya, jika ia berada dalam posisi siwon saat itu, apakah Siwon akan meninggalkannya? Jawabannya sudah pasti tidak.

Tuan Cho terus menarik tali itu agar mempermudah Siwon. Siwon terus berjuang, tiba-tiba sesuatu membuatnya khawatir. Ia melihat sambungan tali yang tadi ia buat akan lepas. Siwon mempercepat gerakannya, sedikit lagi ia bisa meraih tangan Kyuhyun. Tapi jika yang terburuk terjadi padanya, ia ingin agar Kyuhyun tidak menyaksikan kematiannya.

Hal yang Siwon takutkan terjadi, sambungan tali itu lepas. Siwon kehilangan pegangannya. Ia memejamkan mata, menghitung tiap detik yang berjalan sampai ajalnya tiba karena ia akan jatuh dan membentur bebatuan di bawah. Namun ia tidak merasakan apa-apa, ia membuka mata. Tangan Kyuhyun meraih tangannya. Kyuhyun mencondongkan tubuhnya ke bawah yang mana dengan posisi seperti itu, kemungkinan besar Kyuhyun juga akan terjatuh. Tuan Cho membantu menarik Siwon dengan menarik tubuh Kyuhyun dari belakang. Kyuhyun berusaha keras menarik tangan Siwon yang sangat licin.

"aku akan memanggil seseorang, tetaplah berpegangan!", kata Tuan Cho pada anaknya.

Air mata menggenang di pelupuk mata Kyuhyun. Tangannya terasa pegal, urat-urat tangannya sampai timbul di lengannya. Tangannya yang lainnya mencengkram tanah agar ia tak jatuh ke bawah sana. Siwon mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap wajah Kyuhyun. Mereka tidak saling bicara, hanya saling menatap satu sama lain. Namun semakin lama, tangan Siwon semakin turun dari tangan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun.. Aku senang mengenalmu! Aku sangat menikmati semua hal yang pernah kita jalani. Jika ini adalah pertemuan kita yang terakhir, maka ini adalah pertemuan terbaik yang pernah ada. Maka dari itu…", kata Siwon seiring dengan mulai merenggangnya pegangan tangan mereka.

Kyuhyun menangis, ia terus berusaha menggenggam tangan Siwon lebih erat lagi.

"Kyuhyun, aku mencintaimu", kata Siwon sambil berurai air mata.

"Siwon, bertahanlah!", suara lain datang bersamaan dengan adanya tangan lain yang menarik pergelangan tangan Siwon.

Siwon melihat ayahnya datang dan menarik tangannya, sama seperti yang Kyuhyun dan ayah Kyuhyun lakukan. Ia tersenyum. Ketiga pria itu menarik Siwon bersama-sama. Kaki Siwon berhasil menginjak rumput yang ada di atas tebing. Ia selamat setelah bertahan di antara hidup dan mati. Ia tidak ingat apa-apa lagi setelah itu setelah melihat kilatan petir yang menyilaukan.

Siwon dibangunkan pukul 4 pagi oleh ibunya. Hari itu mereka akan kembali ke Seoul. Kepalanya masih pusing setelah kejadian semalam, meskipun ia sudah merasa lebih baik. Ia beranjak dari tempat tidur. Siwon menarik nafas kaget. Wonkyu, keong peliharaannya yang ia temukan bersama Kyuhyun sudah mati.

"Bolehkah aku bertemu Kyuhyun?", tanya Siwon. Mereka sudah ada di pelabuhan tempat mereka tiba 3 bulan lalu.

"Tidak ada waktu lagi, Siwon. Lagipula, Kyuhyun pasti sedang beristirahat di rumahnya. Kau bisa mengirimnya surat kalau sudah sampai, bukan?"

Siwon melihat gelang dari kulit kerang yang merupakan satu-satunya kenangan dari Kyuhyun. Ia menengok ke belakang. Di sana sangat ramai. Ada yang datang untuk pergi dan untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada orang-orang yang akan pergi dengan kapal itu. Namun ia sama sekali tidak melihat Kyuhyun di antara orang-orang itu.

"Siwon, cepat jalan", Tuan Choi mengingatkannya.

Ia menaiki tangga untuk memasuki kapal yang cukup mewah itu. Sesekali ia menengok ke belakang, masih berharap Kyuhyun ada di sana. Ia sengaja memperlambat langkahnya saat menaiki tangga itu.

"Siwooooon! Choi Siwoooon!"

Ia mendengar suara yang ia kenal memanggil namanya dari kejauhan. Ia kembali menengok ke belakang. Seorang remaja yang memakai masker berlari-lari secepat angin sambil membawa sebuah tas kecil. Ia berusaha menerobos orang-orang yang menghalangi jalannya.

Siwon tersenyum saat Kyuhyun akhirnya datang untuknya. Ia mendorong petugas yang berjaga di bawah tangga yang menghalangnya untuk keluar.

"Siwon! Ini untukmu!", Kyuhyun menyodorkan tas itu dengan nafas terburu-buru. Ia ingin mempersingkat waktu dengan tidak berbasa-basi.

"terima kasih. Dan… Kyuhyun, maaf aku harus pergi"

"Tidak masalah.. Aku yakin kita masih bisa berkirim surat setelah ini"

"Kyuhyun.."

"Sudahlah, sana cepat pergi! Orang tua mu sudah menunggu, ayolah!", Kyuhyun mendorong Siwon dengan pelan. Ia berusaha menahan agar air matanya tidak jatuh dengan tersenyum sebisa mungkin.

"Siwon, terima kasih. Aku senang mengenalmu dan aku.. sangat menikmati semua hal yang pernah kita jalani. Benar-benar hari yang menyenangkan, bukan? Kau teman terbaik yang pernah ada", Kyuhyun menepuk pundah Siwon dan memberikannya pijatan kecil.

"Kau juga", Siwon menjawab singkat. Ia tidak ingin menangis untuk perpisahan kecil seperti ini meskipun matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Ia meremas tangan Kyuhyun untuk terakhir kalinya sebagai tanda perpisahan.

Siwon berjalan pergi meniggalkan Kyuhyun. Ia berjalan lurus menuju tangga yang tadi ia naiki. Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum. Siwon melangkahkan satu kakinya ke anak tangga yang sudah menantinya. Tiba-tiba ia berbalik lalu berlari ke belakang. Ia memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat dan menangis di belakang bahunya.

"Si… Siwon", Kyuhyun juga meneteskan air matanya.

"Suatu hari, aku akan kembali ke sini dan kita akan bertemu", kata Siwon semantap seorang pria sejati setelah ia menyeka air matanya.

"Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau kembali", Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Sampai jumpa!", Siwon berlari menuju tangga dengan semangat sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Aku akan merindukanmu, Siwon!", Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya.

Kapal itu akhirnya berangkat. Yang dengan berat hati harus meninggalkan pulau itu. Orang-orang melambaikan tangan dari anjungan kapal kepada orang-orang yang mereka tinggalkan. Kyuhyun terus melambaikan tangannya sampai kapal itu tidak terlihat lagi.

Siwon membuka isi tas kecil yang Kyuhyun berikan. Ia tersenyum, ada beberapa perhiasan kulit kerang yang pernah mereka buat bersama. Kyuhyun bermaksud agar Siwon bisa memberikan perhiasan itu untuk teman-temannya di kota nanti. Ada juga beberapa buah foto dan sebuah surat. Surat itu berisi kata-kata perpisahan dari Kyuhyun untuknya. Ia membaca surat itu sambil tersenyum. Dan kalimat terakhir dari surat itu membuatnya terkejut.

_Aku mencintaimu, Siwonnie!_

_Cho Kyuhyun_

10 tahun kemudian….

"Bagaimana perjalanan mu di kapal, Dr. Choi?"

"Cukup melelahkan. Namun semua lelahku terbayar sudah saat aku sampai di sini. Pantainya masih seindah dulu"

"Oh, jadi kau pernah ke sini?"

"Dulu, waktu aku masih muda"

"Hahaha kau juga masih terlihat muda sekarang"

Siwon dan seorang dokter lainnya bertugas di Pulau Namhae sebagai dokter umum di sana. Tempat itu tidak semenyedihkan seperti saat terakhir ia mengunjunginya, di mana pelayanan kesehatan masih sangat minim dan mahal untuk dijangkau para penduduknya.

Mereka berjaga di sebuah klinik yang dekat dengan pantai. Klinik yang sama dengan yang pernah Siwon tinggali beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Sore itu, Siwon kedatangan pasien yang sudah sangat tua namun tubuhnya terlihat kuat dan sehat. Pasien itu mengeluh pusing padanya. Siwon memeriksa pasien tua itu dengan sikap ramahnya yang disukai semua orang. Ketika melihat wajah pasien itu, Siwon teringat seseorang.

"Tuan Cho?!"

"Aku kira kau sudah lupa padaku", ia tertawa.

Siwon tertawa, ia tidak menyangka bisa bertemu orang yang pernah ia selamatkan di tengah hujan badai. Dan ia tidak menyangka orang itu masih mengingatnya. Ia pun menjadi teringat dengan seorang anak yang pernah menjadi temannya di pulau itu. Tiba-tiba pria tua itu menaruh tangannya di atas punggung tangan Siwon.

"Temuilah dia, dia sedang ada di pantai", kata pria tua itu.

Siwon kaget. 'dia' siapa yang pria itu maksud? Namun akhirnya Siwon mengerti. Ia berlari keluar dari klinik dan pergi ke pantai. Saat itu langit berwarna oranye, membuat lautan terlihat berkilau seperti emas. Siwon berlari di sepanjang pantai. Namun yang ia lihat hanyalah turis-turis mancanegara yang sedang menunggu matahari terbenam.

"Pak guru, langitnya seperti sedang kebakaran!"

"Itu namanya matahari terbenam, sayang. Sebentar lagi mataharinya akan datang. Ayo kita bernyanyi untuk memanggilnya!"

Siwon mendengar suara anak-anak menyanyikan lagu matahari tenggelam. Samar-samar di tengah suara ceria anak-anak itu, ia mendengar suara lembut yang pernah ia dengar. Ia menengok ke arah suara itu berasal. Ia melihat seorang pria muda yang berperawakan seperti guru sedang berjalan mendampingi anak-anak kecil sambil bernyanyi bersama. Pria itu melihatnya. Mata mereka bertemu.

Siwon terdiam dan menatap pria itu tanpa berkedip. Pria itu juga sama kagetnya. Ia berhenti bernyanyi sementara anak-anak kecil itu masih melanjutkan lagunya dengan ceria. Ia memakai gelang yang sama dengan yang Siwon pakai. Kemudian Siwon tersenyum, ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantung jas dokternya dan berjalan menghampiri pria itu.

"Siwon…. Kau"

"Seperti yang ku bilang, kita akan bertemu lagi bukan?"

-Tamat-

Alhamdulillah akhirnya selesai juga fanfic ini. Ini sebenernya fanficyang pernah aku upload versi bahasa Inggris di asiafanfics. Aku member baru di sini jadinya belom begitu ngerti ffn -_- Beberapa jam yang lalu aku upload fanfic ini, cuma banyak yang bingung katanya jadi aku tulis sempet ada beberapa yang udah review, maaf lupa namanya tapi makasih yaa :) fanfic ini nya kepanjangan ya? Hehehe gak usah dipaksain bacanya, pelan-pelan aja hehe :) sekali lagi makasih and keep shipping wonkyu~


End file.
